Elemental Powers
Below is a list of every known independent element that can be used by elementalists. Every element has its own strengths and weaknesses, and in turn, its own set of elements that it is strong or weak against; however, just because one element is weak against another does not mean that it has no use when put up against it. Every element, if used in intelligent and affective ways, can overcome the elements that they are weak against. While in many cases the advantage of one over the other is very large, and highly unlikely to be overcome, it is not out of the possibility. Practical classification of elements Primary Elements: wind, fire, earth, water, lightning, shadow, ice, and portal. Secondary Elements: physical enhancement, acid, poison, shield, energy, calm and explosion. Sub Elements: lava, animal manipulation, plant manipulation, healing, crystal, metal and magnetism and sensory distraction: '''mist, steam, smoke, hypnotizing, numbness, spice, aroma and intense sound. '''Anomalous elements: cosmic, chaos, cage, storm, blade, illusion and laser. Elements Primary elements - ''' '''Wind – A powerful element created when an elementalist moves around their aura's force to create artificial wind. A less used, and more complicated way of creating wind is for the elementalist to manipulate the temperature of the air to create gusts of wind; this however, is never as powerful as simply using one’s force. Wind elemental is very versatile, ranging from powerful blasts, to wide sweeping forces, to even gently picking objects up. Wind elementalists can even manipulate other elements (on smaller scales) by simply using the properties of wind in forceful ways. Masters of wind manipulation tend to be some of the most powerful elemental wielders, as they can even create storms that are massive in scale. This element can be very affectively used as an extension of the wielder’s body. Those who wield the wind learn to “feel” their surroundings with the wind, and can sense any object or movement within their elemental reach. Weakness: Lightning and shield. Fire – Created by a elementalist using their aura's energy on plysmal oil taken from their Pi portal. (given there is the proper amount of oxygen in the surrounding air. Fire wielders can also supplement oxygen from their Pi portal if needed) Weakness: water, shadow and wind. Lightning - '''Created by intensely concentrating one's energy into electricity. Weakness: earth and shadow. '''Water - Controlling the element water is done by one of two ways. The first is when a person pulls water through their Pi portal and uses their aura's force to manipulate it. The second is when water is already near the elementalist and they use their aura's force to manipulate it. Weakness: lightning, metal, shield and Shadow. Earth – Controlling the earth element involves one of two processes. The first involves the elementalist pulling various earthen minerals through their Pi portal and then using their aura's force to manipulate it. The second involves the elementalist using their force to manipulate the earth around them. Weakness: Wind, Water, Shield and Explosion. Shadow - Shadow elemental wielding involves the removal of all energy from a portion of space. This is done by using the PMA's calming, usually in the form of a linear tear. This tear is very easy to maintain in mediums with low energy, such as the solid state of matter; however, because the Shadow takes on a pseudo physical form it must break through existing material, rendering solid state mater unideal. A gaseous state with low density is the most ideal medium for shadows to move in. The reach of an elementalist’s shadow can be extended by connecting the their artificially created hybrid shadows to real, naturally existing shadows. This connection only requires the calming of light and takes on a 2d form until the wielder wishes to continue the use of their powers somewhere else connected to the real shadow (this is known as shadow chaining). Shadow portals are another application of the shadow elemental power. The wielder surrounds themselves in a shadow bubble that then travels along existing shadows until either the wielder decides to emerge, or the shadow is made to vanish. If the shadow that the wielder is traveling in vanishes, then the wielder is transported to a place named The Shadow Void. Weakness: Shield and Lightning. Ice – '''Ice wielding involves one of two processes. The first process is when an elementalist uses their aura's calming to remove energy in the form of heat from water, turning it to ice. The second is when the elementalist pulls water through their Pi portal and uses the calming to manipulate it into ice. Using their aura's force on the water mid freezing will allow the wielder to create any shape with the ice that they wish. Weakness: Fire, energy, and Shadow. '''Portal – This is the only elemental power that does not involve one's PMA. This element involves revers orienting the portal so that the gathering end of the portal changes its current direction to expulsion and the expulsion end changes its current to gathering. This power is born by the elementalist forming a deep understanding bond with the subconsciousness of the portal. It can then call it to appear at various places outside of its own will. The elementalist can only call the gathering (now turned expulsion) end of the portal to a place that they have at seen, or that is within a certain distance (which depends on their elemental skill level) of a place they have previously been. Because of this, the elementalist is still unable to travel to the dimension that the portal pulls elements from, or any place that is unknown and unseen to them. Once this placement of the portals is complete, the wielder can both transport objects around them to other places, and transport themselves. Weakness: Wind and lightning